


【AO3授權翻譯】一段友誼的開始 / The Beginning of a Friendship

by Minerva_1122



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Spoilers, Time Travel, rating for future chapters
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26286118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minerva_1122/pseuds/Minerva_1122
Summary: 這是我的版本的「尼爾第一次見到主角」
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 26





	【AO3授權翻譯】一段友誼的開始 / The Beginning of a Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Beginning of a Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155270) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



> 原作者CarmillaCarmine的話:  
> 這篇是我從電影院回來後打的文章，通常這都會花上我好幾個禮拜的時間，決定要不要打一篇新的同人文(目前有出現這部電影的同人作品嗎?)，但我還是來了。  
> 我有在構思這個故事的後續，還有更多的視角切換，但以目前來說只有這些。  
> 很顯然地，這篇有雷，所以請斟酌自己要不要閱讀。
> 
> 我很樂意聽到你們的想法，歡迎在下方留言!感謝你們的閱讀: )
> 
> (文章最後有更多資訊) 
> 
> 譯者的話:  
> 實在很喜歡MI6的這個設定(其實只是接受不了麥斯就是尼爾這個理論而已(´;ω;`)  
> 再廢話個，如果麥斯就是尼爾，那凱特在養娃的過程中不會覺得越來越奇怪嗎?  
> 凱特:這貨怎麼長的越來越像尼爾Σ(ﾟдﾟ)  
> 很感謝原作者同意讓我翻譯❤謝謝太太

「尼爾，等一下!」在他意識到尼爾即將犧牲自己完成任務時，這個事實衝擊著他，就像有一列貨運火車直直往他腦袋上撞，他絕對不會讓尼爾去送死，絕對不會，但如果他現在真的阻止了他，那一切都會功虧一簣。

尼爾轉身看向他，刺眼的陽光讓金髮男人瞇著眼皺起眉頭，一絲擔憂在他眼裡閃爍，他知道， _喔上天啊_ ，他知道接下來會發生什麼事，卻還是順其一切讓它發生。

「我們才剛拯救世界，不能有任何閃失。」尼爾大喊回覆道，那句不帶感情的語句和主角心中的情緒相衝突，他的內心已經被自己的情感淹沒。

「那、如果我們用了不同的方法，事情最後能被改變嗎?」一定要有辦法去改變，如果有的話尼爾一定會知道些什麼，這不可能會是最終的結局，焦慮心情擊潰了他的精神，當他等待對方回覆時，身上的冷汗沒停止過。

「已經發生的事就已經發生了，這是不變的真理，宇宙萬物的運作方式，而不是什麼都不去做的藉口。」尼爾很肯定地說，他知道自己在講什麼，而且也非常相信自己所說的話。

「真理?」主角問道，他對這個詞感到困惑，他們都是思想實際的人，不是只活在理想與信仰裡。

「隨你怎麼叫。」尼爾對他聳聳肩。

「是你會叫這什麼?」

「現實?」尼爾微笑，喬了一下右肩上的後背包， _要命_ ，那抹微笑…，深深烙印在他腦裡讓他揮之不去，「現在讓我走吧。」尼爾轉身離開。

有太多尚未解答的問題被留下，多到數不清。

「嘿!你從來都沒有正面回答過我，是誰招募你來的，尼爾!」

「你到現在都還沒猜出來嗎?」尼爾反問他，臉上帶著得意的壞笑。「是你，你只是還沒想到而已，你在未來有個過去，對我來說是好幾年前，對你可能是好幾年後。」

這段話像是爆炸後的餘波，不，更像是利箭射穿他的心。

「你已經認識我很久了嗎?」主角好像有什麼話哽在喉頭，這個事實讓他感到雙腿無力，現在他努力撐著自己，但淚水卻止不住地在眼眶裡打轉。

「我想，對我而言，這是一段美好友誼的結束。」尼爾說，這證實他知道自己即將踏上不歸路，這是一場道別，他們兩個都心知肚明。

「但對我卻只是一切的開始?」

「我們一起做了很多事，你會喜歡的。」尼爾愉悅地說，然後再次轉身離開。「你就等著看吧。」他走向遠方，但主角什麼也做不了，只能看著他的背影跑上直升機，他金色的髮絲在風中飄逸著。

***

結果，軍情六處的辦公室工作不像他想像中的職業生涯一樣那麼刺激，每次開會都是以小時起跳，平時就過著被電腦奴役的日子，整天盯那些數值看，他希望至少上頭可以給他一次機會體驗看看間諜工作。當軍情六處爆炸的時候，尼爾腦中最後的想法是如果他有機會重新活一次，那他會更勇於嘗試，讓自己有個刺激冒險的人生。

強烈的光線像是要燒穿尼爾的視網膜一般，讓他的眼睛痛得睜不開，等到它開始慢慢暗下來後，他才終於可以打開雙眼，有個男人擋在光前面，他有一張帥氣、留著鬍子的臉，用著那雙深棕色的眼眸看著尼爾，那個男人沐浴在他身後的光裡，這讓他顯得更超脫凡俗。

「歡迎回來。」男人點頭致意，他嚴肅的臉也掩蓋不住從眼底映出來的情感，那種眼神是尼爾從來沒看過的，他想要伸手去觸碰那個深皮膚的天使，他就站在他面前，但卻因為腹部傳來的劇烈疼痛讓他停下動作。

「啊…。」他低沉嘶吼著，手摸向他的肋骨。

「你的手骨折了，肋骨也斷了幾根，而且你的胸腔積血，他們已經幫你排出來了。」男人告訴尼爾他的情況，他一邊說一邊溫柔地把他的手放到一旁，從他的語氣中可以聽得出一絲擔憂。「別碰傷口的縫合處，我會等你好點再跟你解釋發生了什麼事。」

「不!」尼爾有些驚慌地喊出來，快速把手伸向男人然後緊抓住他昂貴西裝的衣袖，但因為動作過大疼痛在他的身體裡炸開，即使這樣他依舊不放手，堅決自己一定要知道更多，「現在就告訴我。」他有些吃力地說出句子，緊咬著牙忍耐身體的痛，抬頭對上男人的視線。

「好吧，」他回覆道，尼爾放開他的手，吐出不舒服的嘆息。「試著跟上。」

男人繞過床邊，到迷你冰箱裡拿了一罐健怡可樂，在他的病房裡有一台冰箱的事實，讓尼爾忍不住看了一下四周然後盯著它，當他還是個醫學院學生的時候，那個最先進的配備是他最想弄到手的，雖然他也只讀了兩年就轉換跑道了。

男人坐到床邊，床墊因為壓力而凹陷下去，他大可坐在旁邊的椅子上，既舒服又功能良好，但他選擇進入尼爾的私人空間，他應該會感到戒備，然而實際上卻相反，他並不在意。

從男人的動作中，他感覺到一股舒適的熟悉感，這讓尼爾覺得待在他旁邊很安全，這也有可能是個詭計，他容易上當的心理把這場騙局當作是舒適的慰藉，但是他的直覺卻在叫囂著這一切都是真的。

「我想跟你談談時間，你可以之後再問我問題。」男人豎起一根手指頭打住尼爾正要開口說出來的話。「我不能保證我可以回答所有問題，但我盡量。」

他低沉的嗓音讓人感到平靜，但那些訊息量多到幾乎無法完全掌控，雖然他解釋得再好，尼爾的腦袋還是被大量的訊息猛攻，淹沒了他的思考，即使如此，男人的聲音聽起來依舊讓人安心。

尼爾吸收了全部的資訊，當他揭開那引人入勝的故事時，尼爾直起身來想要坐著，但卻再一次因為疼痛而發出嘶嘶聲，男人幫他把姿勢喬的舒服一點，將床尾稍微抬高然後調整一下枕頭的位置，他摸向尼爾的前臂，他能感覺到男人熟稔的觸碰，儘管他們才剛相識，那些讓人自在的互動卻一點也不合理，他的一切都讓尼爾感到放鬆。

那隻手就這樣放在上面維持了一段時間，溫暖的氣息包裹著他，同時也將尼爾拉回現實，男人慷慨激昂地訴說著時間的逆轉，尼爾同樣也對這些事物著迷，兩人沉浸在故事中無法自拔。

近乎不可能成真的故事進入尾聲，尼爾的頭比一開始痛得更劇烈，心臟卻因為興奮而胡亂地蹦蹦跳，但他還是保持冷靜，以免傷到正恢復的身體。

「首先，」在尼爾確定男人都把話說完後，他開口對他說。「在我看到任何證據前，我是不會相信你剛剛說的任何一個字，然後，為什麼你要告訴我這些?」尼爾並不是 **那種** 軍情六處的員工，可以被政府或其他組織指派特別任務，他幾乎沒有受過正式訓練，甚至差點不能成為候補人員，因為在他青少年時期曾犯過入室行竊的罪，要不是沒被逮到他可能一輩子都跟軍情六處無緣了。

尼爾腦中的問題像是洪水般淹沒整個思緒，無數的疑問與貪婪的求知慾在他的內心交織成某種更大慾望。

男人的臉變得嚴肅，似乎是在思考著要怎麼回答，尼爾可以感覺到在複雜的故事背後，可能還有比他剛剛聽到的還來的更多東西，但他有信心他可以慢慢地去了解，最後，男人其中一邊的嘴角上揚，一個微小的笑容浮現在他臉上，然後開口。

「我們有重要的任務要完成，有可信的消息說你是最棒的開鎖匠，所以我希望你可以跟我共事。」

尼爾沒有漏聽那句話，男人用的字不是 **為我工作** ，而是 **跟我共事** ，不知道為什麼，這讓所有情況都變得不同了。

「我加入。」尼爾不加思索的說，語氣中混雜著興奮與肯定。「呃、我的意思是，我會加入的，如果我能親眼看見你講的一切都是真的，我就不會再把你當瘋子看。」尼爾露出得意的笑容，這逗笑了男人。

他早就準備好要把他過去的人生遠拋在後，去尋找更刺激的冒險，即使代價是隨時可能找上門未知的傷害。

「即便我是瘋子，你也會想體驗看看這種人生。」男人回覆他，然後把手伸向外套的內裡關掉一直在震動的手機，他明顯是想找個地方好好講電話，之後他站起來走到門口，這更能確定他需要一點空間。

男人在這場計畫中看起來像是舉足輕重的角色，但尼爾就只是個…，沒有人可以比的上他，畢竟他可是能窺見天能到底是什麼名堂的人。「但為什麼是我?」尼爾問他，他不明白招募他的背後原因。

「因為我需要一個我能相信的人。」男人不帶感情的說，好像這個答案是最顯而易見的。

「你根本不知道我是誰。」尼爾譏諷他，向後靠在枕頭上，他那雙賞識的雙眼盯著男人的全部，被擦得發亮的皮鞋、昂貴好看的高級西裝，還有被打理得整整齊齊的黑色鬍子，男人看起來對他的膚色很有自信，而尼爾也發現自己深深著迷於他。

男人微小的笑容裡藏著數不盡的秘密，這讓尼爾有股衝動想要揭穿他所有的一切，現在他的大腦跟他的身體一樣累，一聲從他嘴裡溜出的哈欠成了最佳鐵證。

「好好睡吧，我們明天再繼續。」

「嘿，至少你可以告訴我你的名字?」男人轉身，但手卻沒離開門把。

「我的名字就是我在這個故事裡扮演的角色，」他慢慢地說，長著鬍子的下巴微微仰起。「我就是主角。」

尼爾笑了出來，但很快又停止了，因為他意識到對方不是在開玩笑。

「我喜歡這種戲劇效果。」尼爾誠懇地回答。

「我從一個朋友那取的。」這句話跟他在講時間鉗形攻勢的時候一樣投入，似乎也潛藏著令人興奮的秘密。

當尼爾看著主角的背影走出門外，他能感受到一種親密感，他已經開始期待男人的到來還有他給的承諾，承諾讓尼爾能更了解主角。

對於這個新朋友他有一個感覺，是發自他內心深處的情感，他知道自己過不久後就能準備好為主角犧牲，如果他真的那麼做了，那他也死無遺憾。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者CarmillaCarmine的話:
> 
> 我很樂意聽到你們的想法，歡迎在下方留言!感謝你們的閱讀: )
> 
> 你可以在這些地方聯繫我  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockedcarmilla  
> https://twitter.com/CarmillaCarmin  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine  
> 譯者的話:
> 
> 歡迎到我的噗浪找我~  
> https://www.plurk.com/qazxcvb20242


End file.
